


Something To Take The Edge Off

by darklockd



Series: The Shezza Files [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the shezza files. Molly Hooper medical student at St. Bart's just needs something to take the edge off and instead finds a strange man in the lady's shower. A strange gorgeous man who calls himself Shezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Take The Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

> My sister helped me edit this one so thanks sis!

She just needs something to take the edge off. Med school is killing her, its harder than she ever expected but she still loves it most days and she’s good at it. Her teachers tell her so, but some days she can’t take it on her own. So she heads to her locker in the basement of St. Bart’s where she’s doing her internship. Doctor Stamford, the head of the program, had to take an emergency call of some kind so the lesson is over, and she and the other students are free for an hour. Most of them have headed out for a smoke or some coffee and they’re all guys anyway, so she’s alone in the locker room or thinks she is when she hears the sound of the shower running.

“Whose there?” she asks, wondering if someone barfed on a nurse and they had to use this shower because its closest. But that doesn’t make sense because there aren’t any patients, no living patients anyway, down here in the morgue. So she peaks her head around the corner and sees him and stops breathing for a minute.

He’s gorgeous. He’s tall and pale and slender but not too skinny with dark curly hair that he’s just wetting down in the shower. He turns to face her and she thinks her heart stops because he’s so fucking beautiful she can’t stand it, with blueish eyes and plush plump lips that she really wants to kiss. She’s never seen him before but Bart’s is a big hospital and she’s only been here six months so that’s no surprise. Plus it’s the lady’s locker room and she finally remembers that, but not until after she realizes she’s gaping at his dick which he has one hand wrapped around.

“Oh god sorry!” she says as if she’s the one in the wrong for walking in on a strange man in the lady’s shower wanking off. Then she shakes her head and grabs her courage in both hands as she remembers where they are. “You’re not supposed to be in here whoever you are!”

“Shezza,” he says and smiles at her. “Just needed something to take the edge off, Molly Hooper, hope you don’t mind but I borrowed some of your stash from your locker.”

“H-how do you know who I am?” she demands but it comes out in a bit of a squeak and she flushes red. His hand is still moving lazily up and down his dick which is long and lean just like the rest of him and she suddenly feels moisture flooding between her legs. If she tested she knew her panties would be super wet now and that makes her even redder.

He nods at the door behind her. “Youd locker is the only one with a purse in it so you’re the only female staff member using the morgue today. Med student, third year, you own a cat and you take coke to take the edge off sometimes.” He grins and taps his nose. “I needed to do that too, so thanks for letting me borrow yours. Don’t worry, I left you some,” he adds with another cheeky grin.

“Yeah but you still owe me,” Molly says, surprised at how husky her voice is.

He raises an eyebrow but nods. “Yeah I guess I do,” he says stepping out of the spray and taking his hand off his dick. He moves closer and suddenly he’s crowded up against her and her back is against the damp tile wall. She’ll have to change into a fresh pair of scrubs or else try to explain why she’s all wet when she goes back upstairs to the classroom, but she doesn’t really care right now, not when Shezza or whoever he really is (because that can’t be his real name) is kissing her. She moans and opens her mouth when he nips at her bottom lip and his tongue slips inside and she moans again as he rubs his dick against her crotch.

He slides her scrub top up over her head then watches as she pulls off the long sleeved tee shirt she’s wearing underneath it. She isn’t wearing a bra because she doesn’t frankly need to since her tits are so small, but the hungry look in his eyes when she’s topless tells her he doesn’t care about how big they are, he just wants to touch them. Then he leans forward and sucks one nipple into his mouth and she moans again and grabs his wet hair and holds him closer to her breast. He’s bent over with his hands braced on the wall behind her, and she raises herself on her toes so he can better reach her. He makes a noise that goes straight to her pussy and sucks harder, nipping at her and making her gasp. Then he’s pulling at the rest of her clothes and they’re both naked.

“Condom” she gasps as he makes to push into her. She puts her hands on him to push him away but instead of staying on his chest they slide down until she’s tugging on his dick and cupping his balls. He gasps and mumbles something about her being on the pill which she is (he must of seen her pills when he was stealing her coke from her purse she realizes later when her brain starts working again). He promises he doesn’t have any STDs and even though she shouldn’t, she believes him and lets him do what he wants and stick his long lovely dick into her. He hitches up her right leg to give him more room, and she moans and gasps and digs her fingernails into his shoulders. He bites down on her shoulder, sucking hard and she’s got enough brain cells left to be glad he’s doing it somewhere her clothes will cover so she doesn’t have to face any teasing or explain about it later.

He moves his hips and fucks her hard and fast and she feels it, she’s going to cum, and then he grabs her ass and hoists her up. She wraps both legs around his waist and holds on for dear life as he pounds into her. His mouth is on her earlobe nipping and licking, before he gives her a sloppy kiss. She kisses him back, panting into his open mouth as their tongues duel, and she feels the heat rising up knowing its about to consume her. She starts to wail as she cums and he kisses her harder to muffle her noise. Even though they’re alone and the shower is still running she’s glad he shuts her up because what if somone walked by and heard her?

The thought of someone, maybe even Mike Stamford catching her having shower sex with a stranger just makes her cum harder and she turns her head and latches her mouth onto Shezza’s neck. She sucks hard just below his ear and hears him gasp out “fuck!” and then feels his hot cum pouring into her as his dick pulses and he shoves into her as hard and deep as he can, with his fingers clenching tight on her ass.

When he’s done trembling and shaking and swearing he sets her back on her feet then goes back to the shower, turning the water hotter. “Better clean up” he tells her and she moves in a daze to scrub away the cum leaking down her legs. He kisses her, which surprises her because she figured once he’d fucked her that would be it.

“You don’t work here and you’re not a patient," she says and he grins and shakes his head.

“Nope” he says popping the p. “Just a junkie looking for a fix and when I saw that there were students here I knew someone would have something. Thanks for that Molly Hooper.” He squeezes her ass and kisses her, his tongue sloppy against hers. “And thanks for this too,” he whispers then he leaves.

She doesn’t see him again for three years when she’s no longer a student and is instead working at St. Bart’s full time. That’s when she learns his name is Sherlock Holmes and is a brilliant consulting detective working with NSY. And even though they pretend not to know one another when the detective inspector introduces them, she sees the recognition in his eyes and meets his faint smile with one of her own. He was the best fuck she ever had and now that he’s back she’s determined to get him between her legs again as often as possible.


End file.
